falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Augustus
'''Pope Julius Augustus was the third Pope to rein over The Papal States, he is known for being the Pope that expanded the reach of the Papacy to near the size it is today and also for paving the road into the exploration and eventual mining of The Saltlands. Biography Early Life & Ministry The man that was to become known as Pope Julius Augustus was born Eligio Orgullo. It was never known who his parents were on account he was found by a nun making her way back to the Monastery in the States' early days. He was adopted by the sisters and was raised in the proper Catholic fashion, with a strong sense of morality, a code of ethics and honor and a firm determination to help his fellow man. By the time he was seventeen he had taken to traveling amongst the various Papal Baronies, Duchies and Dominions and had taken to helping the poorer citizens he came across. When he was in his late twenties he decided to devote himself to the Lord and thus entered the ministry becoming a man of the cloth by the time he was thirty-one. He eventually became the Bishop for the Earldom of Dos Cuervos. From there he became a Cardinal within the Pope's private court. By this point the current Pope, Pope Vincente II was reaching his late 80s and was looking for someone to replace him. Seeing an opportunity to raise his status within the Papal States he went about convincing his fellow Cardinals that he would be the best man to replace the current Pope. Winning the support of his fellow Cardinals he got the required two-thirds vote and promptly became the next Pope of the Papal States. He was ordained on December 10, 2230 as Pope Julius Augustus. Papacy In the early years of his Papacy Julius oversaw the collection of tithes, the drilling of Papal troops and organization of several trade routes leading out towards the Cattle Country, Distrito Capital, and The Royal Dominion, allowing for more money to flow into the Papal states as crops and cattle raised by the individual domains in the states were traded off into the various regions of Tamaulipas. This influx of cash allowed for the funding of several expeditions into the wastes in search of deposits of minerals, fertile lands and places to be claimed by the Pope. Several of these expeditions entered The Saltlands, finding the region abundant in natural salt (a valuable commodity) along with deposits of various other minerals and ores. These expeditions also came back with horrifying stories of the region's fauna and flora, everything from plants that injected seeds into soldiers, that grew to control them, to Deathclaws whose skin had been bleached white by the sun and thus could move amongst the salt flats with hardly anyone noticing them. However it wasn't mutants or ravenous flowers that came to be the first threat to the Papal States, rather it was a group of tribals out on the warpath that would come to haunt the outskirts of the Papal States. The tribe's name is unknown but most folk living on the frontier of Papal territory tend to just refer to the them as Salt Mongers. They didn't behave in the traditional tribal manner, when they attacked they didn't rush in a massed wave of bodies like the Thunderfoot, rather they crept slowly through the night, spears, knives and bows in hand, taking out sentries silently and then pouncing upon their prey when they had surrounded their enemy. To that end they never used firearms, either out of ignorance for their use or some sort of superstition, they never carried a firearm. They used spears, knives and arrows that had been coated in salt, black powder for explosives and bows for range. After several attacks on outlying homesteads and on caravans moving through the Saltlands, Julius finally decided to use that extra Papal money to do something about the tribals. Putting together an expedition of 75 men, armed with the best weapons money could buy off the thriving arms market in Tamaulipas the expedition set off led by Coronel Conrado del Oro and armed with everything from Plasma and Laser weaponry to assault rifles, all topped off with a Missile Launcher. They set off into the Saltlands, fighting for weeks against the Salt Mongers, the mutant plants and fauna and for awhile it seemed like they were gaining the upper hand on the various forces in the Saltlands. However disaster struck when the expedition walked into a pack of Deathclaws, the fight was a quick and brutal one with most of the expedition being wiped out in the melee. Those who survived made a quick dash back to the safety of the Papal States. With their primary offensive weapon now destroyed the states once again found themselves under siege from the various mutant forces of the Saltlands. The outer most Papal domain, the Earldom of Aliento del Sal was constantly under attack with most of the townsfolk fleeing within the walled estate of the Earl himself. Calling up the Papal Froces, the Pope collected a force of some 800 soldiers all prepared to defend the Pope and their homes from the hordes of the Saltlands. Marching to Aliento del Sal the Papal troops fought a tough battle with the flora and mutants that had moved into the area and then swept into the Saltlands itself. Under the leadership of future Papal Guard commander, Rubaldo Victore the Papal troops were able to drive back the hordes of mutants. However the Papal States' ordeal wasn't quite over, it was the final act of the entire "Tribal War" as it became known as. The Pope had taken a carriage to the front lines to visit the troops and to congratulate General Victore on his successful campaign, when his carriage was waylaid by a small gang of salt mongers. The Papal Guards were surprised and many were quickly killed by a volley of arrows and spears that flew out from the salt flats. The carriage was flipped onto its side when a black powder bomb exploded next to the carriage, knocking the Pope on his side. The surviving guards and the Pope promptly took cover behind the flipped carriage and began to trade fire with the tribals as they rushed the wreckage of the carriage. The Pope, despite his oath never to harm another human being grabbed up a revolver off a fallen guard and shot a tribal dead as he charged him. The fight lasted only about five minutes before a patrol of Papal troops came along and helped the guards get the Pope to safety. After this incident the Pope made a point of keeping himself armed at all times, thus he kept a Chiappa Triple Threat tucked into his robes just in case the need for it arose. With the conclusion of the Tribal War the Pope promptly decreed that a permanent post be setup in the Saltlands and that there be a unit specially designated for fighting and exploring in the Saltlands. Thus was the creation of Fortaleza San Pablo and El Cuerpo de Exploración. The Fort was to become a frontier outpost and slat mining facility where Papal soldiers could base patrols and raids into the Saltlands from, plus it acted as a buffer between the Papal States and anything looking to snatch up Papal territory. The Corp of Exploration was created as a part civilian, part military force meant to map the Saltlands, look for mineral deposits and to keep the local mutants in check. For the remainder of his Papacy Julius would focus on exploring and mining the Saltlands, and converting the local Lipan to Christianity. Death Julius' death came in the year 2245. For months he had been suffering from some archaic disease he caught while traveling the Papal States and visiting the local Lords. His death was not a painful one, he died in his sleep at the age of 40. The cause of death was the age old killer; Consumption. Appearance & Personality Julius was for most of his life a man of the cloth and thus most of what he dressed in were robes and other uniforms of a holy man. However when he wasn't on some official trip, addressing some dignitary or meeting with his various Lords, Dukes, Barons, Earls, etc. he was usually found wearing a suit of some sort. As for his personality, Julius was for most of his life a kind and helpful man. From the day he was a child to the day he died, he was always friendly and warm to anyone and everyone he met, even to those he despised. This kind of tender, fatherly personality quickly earned him the nickname "El papa papa", the "Papa Pope." After his ordeal with the natives he became more cautious with newcomers but all the same still maintained a friendly exterior, even if he had his fingers on his shotgun. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Deceased